Fly
by Mochoa1994
Summary: After the war, Hermione and Draco go back to school as Head boy and girl. They have become friends and play around a lot. But what happens when a bet changes things?
1. Chapter 1

Hey:) So, this idea has been knocking around in my head for quite some time though I didn't know how to put into action until just now. So, here goes nothing!

Just a little prologue into this, Hermione and Draco are Head boy and girl and it's been about 3 months into the semester and it's after the war.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own J. K. Rowling's amazing book series Harry Potter. If I did, Hermione and Draco would be together ;)

* * *

"I got you!" yelled Draco as he wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

I giggled. "Ouch!" I exclaimed playfully. "Draco, put me down!" I pretended to struggle against his firm grasp. He was stronger than I thought he was. I thought briefly about what he might be hiding under his button down shirt and vest but quickly pushed to the back of my mind.

"Granger, you stop squirming right now!" he yelled at me, trying to seem controlling. The one problem with him pretending was that I knew him too well now. I think that now, I would actually consider him my friend.

He threw me down on the couch in our shared common room. "Stay," he chastised.

I tried to stifle my laughter. "No," I protested. I tried to stand up defiantly but Draco pushed me back onto the couch. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You know what I want to do?" He asked, ignoring my question. He was raising his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes. Why did he insist on making everything _dirty?_

"What?" I pretended to actually be interested in what he had to say.

"Hmm..." He examined the entirety of the room before coming back to my eyes. "How about we have a little wager?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "What would this wager entail? You know very well that I haven't a lot of money."

He looked up, obviously thinking. "No money then," he smirked. "I'll just get the satisfaction of being right."

I scoffed, "That'd be the day."

He made a face and I returned it with a glare, though, I couldn't help noticing that he was, in fact, very attractive. With his silky white-blond hair, his obvious Quidditch-made muscles, and his almost perfect pale skin, Draco Malfoy could actually be considered—_should I say it?_—gorgeous.

He saw me give him a once over and smirked as he gave me the same. I turned away and blushed, though I didn't know why.

"Well, get on with it," I prompted.

He looked confused for a moment but quickly returned to reality. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He was obviously contemplating what to say and how to say it. After a couple minutes, he said, "I bet I can make you fly."

I laughed loudly. That's what he was trying to say this whole time? "Really, Draco?" I stammered between fits of laughter. "You're a wizard. I have seen you make people fly all the time. Hell, I've done it myself!"

He smirked and held out his hand. I took it reluctantly. "Without magic," he whispered softly. My head started spinning. _What is going on?_ I kept asking myself.

He guided me towards the middle of the room and held onto my hand. Butterflies swarmed my stomach. He pulled me closer to his chest so that our faces were faces were only a couple inches apart. I looked into his grey-blue eyes. I felt myself drowning into them. "Wha-What are you-"

"Sh, Hermione," he said, barely more than a whisper. My heart jumped in my chest at the sound of my name coming from his perfect lips.

I saw his eyes glance down at my lips. I glanced at his. He leaned in closer and I copied. He closed his eyes and, once again, I followed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my fingers in his hair.

I parted my lips and held my breath with anticipation of what was about to happen. I was desperately waiting for our lips to connect. His cologne was intoxicating and I was quickly losing myself.

His lips hovered over mine for what felt like an eternity. I was breathless. I rose on my toes to get closer but he kept us at the same distance. I could feel him lightly breathing on my face.

We were still only centimeters away when I heard him smile. He made a light chuckle. I laughed as well, not knowing exactly what to do. I opened my eyes to see his staring into me. I saw him glance down at my lips again and I expected a kiss. I closed my eyes again and leaned into him but he backed away.

I guess my face showed exactly what I felt: confusion. He chuckled once more and walked away, leaving my standing in the middle of the floor, bewildered.

I watched him walk towards his dorm as I replayed the recent events in my mind. _What the hell just happened?_

A voice, _his_ voice, interrupted my thoughts. He was standing in the doorway to his room facing me. "Told you."

* * *

I know. I showed this to my sister and when she was down reading it she threw it at me. But I had to end it there! It just seemed right :P

Anyways, please review and lemme know whatcha think! This is my first Dramione fic but hopefully it won't be my last:)


	2. Chapter 2

**I got bored so I decided to make another chapter... Don't know if I'll turn this into a multi-chapter fic...**

* * *

Draco POV

"Told you," I taunted as I shut my door. The second I did, I released a huge breath. I hadn't even realized that I was holding it.

I walked over to my soft four-poster and sat down replaying the events in my head.

She actually leaned towards me. I couldn't believe it. Was it that she wanted to actually kiss me, or was she simply falling and happened to be falling in my direction?

I couldn't understand anything that was going on anymore. I had only just realized that I was in love with Hermione Granger in sixth year.

Hermione; her name was like a sweet melody replaying over and over again in the confines of my mind...

I had only realized that I had fallen asleep when I heard the bells in the morning signaling the start of a new school day. _Great,_ I thought. I got up and put my robes on.

When I was finished getting ready, I walked into me and Herm-Granger's common room. I had to remember to call her Granger to her face. I had only once let it slip from my lips and that was last night. Never again.

I walked out to find Granger sitting on our couch reading a book, as per usual. "Good morning, Granger. I hope you had a nice—er—sleep." I wiggled my eyebrows. I made sure to put as many innuendoes in all of my sentences as possible, especially with her. There was real no reason for it, but the look on her face every time I did was priceless.

She rolled her eyes, and tried to cover up the uncomfortable feeling floating about the room with a smile. "It was very good, Malfoy." She retorted giving me a similar stare. I was slightly alarmed at how she did this with ease rather than yelling and hitting me like she normally does. "What? The great Draco Malfoy, king of 'references' can give them out but not take them? Why ever not?"

I quickly tried my best to gain my composure. "I was just so alarmed at the fact that you actually knew what kind of thing I was referring to or that I was even referring to anything in particular."

She blushed, obviously affected by my comment. Guess the little _angel_' in the 'golden trio' actually was as innocent as she made herself out to be. "Well, you typically say things like that so I just assumed the worst. Also, taking into account what happened last night in the very spot you're standing in..." Her voice trailed off and a smirk worthy of a Slytherin made its way onto her face. I guessed that she became more confident in the two seconds of our conversation.

I was caught off guard; I have to admit, by how the smirk fit her features. Hearing my stutter, her smirk was quickly replaced by a smile. _A smile is so much more fitting on her beautiful face_, I thought.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" she asked, looking at me through her eyelashes.

I regained my hold on reality quickly at the sound of my name, "Of course not. I was just looking at your lovely—eyes," I winked.

"Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed as she slammed her book shut and stood abruptly.

"Yes, Mrs. Hermione Granger?" I bowed mockingly.

She walked right up to me and got in my face. I was a considerable amount taller than her so she had to look almost straight up to see my face. It was quite amusing.

"You are such an annoying prat," she whispered glancing at my lips.

"I know," I stated simply.

I leaned in closer to her; her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed. I hovered above her lips for a moment before slowly making my way to her ear. I could sense her getting irritated me for not kissing her again and chuckled into her ear.

"You're a lot more promiscuous than I thought, Hermione," Damn. I did it again. Granger. Her name is Granger.

"No," she breathed. "You just want to kiss me."

I sighed placing my hands on her back so it looked like we were hugging. She gasped, obviously not knowing what I was going to do. "But I haven't."

She placed her arms around my neck causing me to look into her chocolate brown eyes. "But you want to," she whispered so quietly I could barely hear it.

I couldn't stand it anymore. She was too beautiful. "Maybe," I lied with a smirk. I detached myself from her and went to sit on the couch.

She looked a bit disappointed. "Alright. Well, I might as well go to bed. It's getting late." She looked out of the window.

"Goodnight then," I replied. I wanted to torture her for as long as I can. Eventually, she is going to be the one who kisses me first. This ridiculous notion that all girls have about making us guys do everything first was going to end with her. She can only be stubborn for so long.

"Goodnight," she said breaking me out of my reverie. "Draco."

Yep, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
